


黑龙会的男人

by a1iconditioner



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1iconditioner/pseuds/a1iconditioner
Summary: 因为Noob很黑所以他也应该进黑龙会来的（？）至于入会仪式就是和骨干们玩4P吧∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿





	黑龙会的男人

**Author's Note:**

> 一辆破旧的双开黑色小轿车  
> MK11背景 爽文流 偏mob 血腥元素有  
> 夹带微量：蝎寒 兄嫂 Kabal/Sareena  
> 祝看得开心
> 
> （还有就祝这位尾号为5634的朋友生日快乐）

Erron边大力按下身上冥魂的腰，边打量着他背后斑驳的烧伤瘢痕。坑洞和凸起遍布漆黑的皮肤，包厢里昏暗的灯光让它们看起来没那么严重，事实上并非如此。他略有耳闻，是上一个男人留下的痕迹。  
从Noob小腿被拗断的截面不停涌出的深红色顺着布料攀上牛仔的身体，被血液包围的诡异熟悉感使他回忆起某些事，过去和现在古怪地交织在一起，这令不念旧的德州男人觉得浑身不适，只能用更激烈的抽插来遗忘。习惯给枪上膛的手此时正抚摸着那些墨色的经脉和从未愈合的烧伤，惹得对方一阵颤栗，上头传来Kano不满的咂嘴声，大概是被牙齿磕疼了。

“你妈的，跟你说了别让他乱动…” 他抱怨道，很快就变成带着气音的低吟。  
为了防止这种扫兴事再发生，或是单纯恶质想法使然，他从双眼已经半睁半闭的前绝对零度嘴中暂时抽出自己裹满暗色唾液的性器，两指并拢探了探柔软的下颌，随即用随身的小刀浅浅戳了进去开了个狭长的十字，再粗糙地搅动着剜出一个洞，从创口出溢出的血液汩汩流淌。

Kabal反应极快地按住Noob的肩膀，让他本来就因为失去一条小腿就失衡的身体没有从Erron身上翻下去，皱着眉看着这一幕。他清楚地知道，虽然刚刚除了一声闷哼外没有任何回应，但这个已死之人确实感觉到了剧烈疼痛。因为原本握着自己的性器套弄的那只手在那瞬间停止动作猛地握紧一下又缓缓张开，痉挛般反方向曲着指节剧烈颤动。

“…老大，这样做真的没关系吗。”  
他的询问打破了原本只有低哑喘息交错的沉默局面，在后方什么都看不到的Erron探头投来困惑的目光。

Kano暂时没有回答，因为他忙着用手扶着把自己的那根东西又插了回去——从新开的洞里。肉屑围绕柱体的形状粘连形成一个圈，唾液和格外浓稠的血液混合起到润滑作用，让他比在嘴进出得更加通畅无阻。  
他用那只正常的眼睛看了看Erron，后者点点头默契地伸出右手拽住Noob散乱在脑后的半长黑发，左手拥他小半个身子入怀。似痂非痂的皮肤手感令人上瘾，牛仔的五指还在黑色的胸脯间游走。

“动点脑筋，Kabal。你别看他抖得这么厉害，其实他根本就没反抗。如果他一开始就不愿意，早该有那些黑不溜秋的手从不知道哪儿伸出来把我们一顿好打。”

Noob本能地因疼痛挣扎起来，冰凉的金属利刃挑动神经感觉已经让他浑身僵硬，不断刺激撑开刀伤更是火上浇油。有什么东西由硬挺直捅到食道深处，从下到上涌起一股腥甜气息。他想喊叫，但声带和气管已经变成一团废肉纠结着耷拉在体外。唯一能做出的动作是无力的吞咽，湿润肌肉挤压的推力让Kano爽得忍不住仰起了头。

“…所以说你其实很享受？” Kabal有些不可置信地看着被上下夹击的Noob，抓住了他的手腕迫使他垂下手臂停止机械套弄的动作。后者微微改变了颈椎的弧度，似乎想要作答。  
事实并非如此，其实Noob已经听不到他们到底在说些什么，过于强烈和频繁的刺激让他脑袋发昏，混淆了痛感和快感，一如他所做过的那样，堕入漆黑无底的深渊。这使他无心在意任何议论的语句，只能从模糊的词语中判断一二。

Kabal头一次低头注视着Noob的面容，这双没有瞳仁的灰白眼睛被乌黑衬得几乎在发出不属于生者的微光，映亮了眼周的皮肤。他想起Sareena曾经说过，Bihan清澈的湖蓝色双眼让她着迷。  
分明是同一人，现在模样却实在与“清澈”二字大相径庭。即便如此，Kabal还是感到妒火炙烤的灼痛在心口蔓延。某种情绪驱使着他摸过架在墙角的其中一把勾剑，对着Noob的右眼左右比划。

不知为何，Erron对这个动作有点不满，他从对Noob蝴蝶骨如雨的亲吻中抬起头露出不赞许的目光。当然Kabal没有理会他，刚刚Kano的举动都没有招致反对，自己再开一个洞又有何不可？  
尖锐弯曲的刀锋沿眼眶边缘刺入往里转了大半圈，手指抠挖着寻找合适的支点撬出有弹性的球体，小心翼翼并非因为怜惜，而是不想搞破送给未婚妻的礼物。  
Kabal通常都戴着手套痛殴敌人，因此久违的温热触感让这个动作变得更加有趣。

Noob的身体再次因为深至骨髓的剧痛颤抖起来，已经发不出声音的双唇像缺水的鱼类开合着，Erron有些无措地再次放慢了动作。气氛在细小的分歧中凝结起来，三人各干各的不再有什么交流。Kabal挑拣出眼眶中剩下的碎骨，直到柔软的洞口足以容纳他的顶端。

“你很上道嘛。” Kano笑着拍了拍Kabal的肩膀，对他的举一反三感到高兴。

而Erron直到完事都一直眉头紧锁，当Kano把已经残破不堪的躯体和血肉模糊的断肢堆在被霉斑吞噬的角落后，反常地沉默的牛仔露出欲言又止的表情，回头看了一眼Noob右眼盛满白浊的空洞，随着其他两个男人一起走上了楼梯，回到黑龙会酒吧热闹的周五晚上去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 阅览感谢♪


End file.
